Hetalia AZ
by TheKeeperOfMythAndLegend
Summary: Random ideas for every letter of the alphabet, no slash, dont own.
1. A is for Airplanes

A is for Airplane

Arthur sighed as he looked up at the WW II era airplane decorated to look as if it was glaring at them. He was about to say something britishly snide and crushing until he saw his little brothers face.

Yes, after all this time he still thought of Alfred as his younger brother no matter what he thought of him.

"It looks really cool Al!" he said with a strained smile.

But it was worth it to see the smile on Alfred's face, until he found out what it was for.

"That little brat!"


	2. B is for Butter

B is for Butter

Germany sighed as he looked at an unfortunately common sight of Italy and his older brother Romano in bed with their ionic hair curls tangled.

"Oh, Germany please help us ve~!"

"Hurry up stupid potato muncher!"

"Brother! That wasn't very nice! You should be nicer to Germany!"

Germany sighed once again as the Vegas siblings started to bicker.

"I'll go get ze butter."


	3. C is for Candy

C is for Candy

There is a reason why Alfred is no longer allowed to have candy during the world meetings anymore, but it is too frightening to mention, but all we can say is check the Presidents Book of Secrets.

Yah, it's in there.


	4. D is for Drunk

D is for Drunk

It's always interesting when a country gets drunk.

Italy is a guilty mess when he is drunk; always going on about how he lied to his younger self and what a jerk his is because of it.

England is the most amusing, asking the most random questions or going on about how betrayed he felt about America's revolution.

America and Canada will dress in their traditional Native American garb and dance for their lost mother.

You just don't want to be around the BTT when they get drunk. Don't ask why, just don't.

Japan is more friendly, China less up tight, Russia doesn't get drunk, Austria can play a mean electric guitar, and Germany, well let's just say it will be well worth the tab price.


	5. E is for Emergency Room

E is for Emergency Room

Being the President of the United States is a hassle in itself without a childlike personification of your country, so you can imagine the added stress when Obama got a call from an emergency room in Florida of all places.

"I'm on my way."

Three hours later he was at the emergency room talking to the head doctor.

"So Mr. President, it seems that Mr. Jones has suffered a broken leg so I would advise you to make sure he stays in bed for at least three weeks so the bones can set." said showing Obama the x- rays.

"So when can he come home?"

"Mr. Jones can come home as soon as you sign him out, so let me go get you the paperwork and he is in room 248."

Entering the room Obama cast a weary look over Alfred taking in his pale face and his somehow red, white, and blue cast.

"I don't want to know what led up to this do I?" Obama asked wearily.

"Nope!"


	6. F is for Flashdrive

F is for Flash Drive

Arthur cursed his stupid pride as he unpacked hi brand new laptop from its cardboard case. The most recent jab from Alfred on his age had prompted him to make the split second decision to get the newest laptop on the market, to prove that he was 'hip' with the new trends.

After an hour of leafing through the owner's manual he had successfully set up the laptop, the tower (though he didn't quite see the importance for it), and felt in need of a good glass 'more like bottle' of rum.

As he reached for an aged bottle he noticed a small footnote at the end of the pamphlet.

"What the bloody hell is a flash drive!"


	7. G is for Gallivanting

G is for Gallivanting

"America! Vhat vere you thinking you domphkopf?"

"Well after watching the A- TEAM with my super cool alien friend Tony and after seeing some of the super cool stunts they did in the movie we decided to try and fly from Tony's spaceship."

"Did the American president know of this?"

"Nope."

"So you and your alien friend decided to go gallivanting vith a stolen U.S. registered Army Tank and try to fly it. Ja?"

"Dude who says gallivanting anymore?"

Inspired for that one scene in ZOOM when they took the spaceship to Wendys


End file.
